


“you’re disgusting, did you know that?”

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hitting, M/M, Masochism, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, Roleplay, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Short, Violence, but it’s fine, ishimondo - Freeform, man this is fucked, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short oneshot in which ishimaru gets beat by mondo and they’re both getting off on it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	“you’re disgusting, did you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short . also they do love each other and it’s all consensual, it’s just that one gets off on abusing someone and the other one gets off on being abused . ooc as fuck? maybe . who cares?

**_THWACK._ **

A loud hiccup escaped the back of the smaller boy’s throat as he desperately tried to crawl back, his eyes half-lidded while snot and thick globs of tears dripped down his face. 

“Hnn, please, please— Haah, ‘m can’ttt…!” 

“Shut up. SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

Another harsh kick was delivered to Ishimaru’s stomach and he heaved out a loud sob, his fingers digging into the cold floor below him. Ishimaru coughed out a moan, his pants feeling tighter as drool and blood dripped from his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Owada towered above him, his hands balled into fists by his sides. The flesh at the side of Mondo’s mouth was trapped between his molars and his jaw was clenched shut. Ishimaru tried to sit up but a piercing ache shot through his chest and arms when he tried to put pressure on them. 

Owada stilled as he watched his boyfriend try to shuffle away from him without putting too much pressure on his limbs. After regaining his focus and trying not to be blinded by rage, Owada walked closer and leaned down, his large hand firmly grabbing hold of Ishimaru’s thin hair. 

Sniffling, Ishimaru braced for another hit as he was lifted from the ground. “You’re disgustin, you know that?” Owada grumbled as he glanced down at Ishimaru’s raging hard on. The noirette whimpered, his legs shaking and his knees getting ready to buck at any moment. Owada scoffed and released Ishimaru’s hair from his grip, causing the smaller boy to fall to the ground. Raising a booted foot, Owada dug his foot into the back of Ishimaru’s thigh, dangerously close to his erection. 

The contact caused Ishimaru to wheeze out a small gasp and an excited whine as his fingers scraped the ground, dirty and bloody fingernails scratched along the floor. His scuffed up face was also pressed against the floor and his torn clothes were practically nothing at this point. 

Deep blue and purple bruises were marked along his body, some much worse than others. The faint marks of yellow bruises were still along his body from their last “session”— but Owada did this every time. When the old bruises faded, he would make new ones.

“Say somethin. Ya’ still with me?”

Ishimaru nodded weakly, tilting his head to the side to look up at his boyfriend. His eyes were doll-like— big and red with raven black lashes that fluttered majestically like butterflies. They were (currently) glass-like in appearance, as crystal clear tears were bunched up like a crowd and dripped slowly down his cheeks, causing his vision to become foggy. He was pretty.  _ Too pretty for his own fucking good,  _ that’s what Mondo thought, anyway.

Owada moved his foot to Ishimaru’s hip and kicked him with a great amount of force. Ishimaru yelped out in pain as he involuntarily rolled onto his back, whimpering like a kicked dog. “Strip before I break your fucking arms.” Owada threatened, but both of them knew it was an empty promise. 

Pausing for a moment, Ishimaru glanced up at Owada’s face. Fake rage and anger were displayed in his eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul, and it was absolutely right. Ishimaru could tell— there was slight concern and worry there, there always was whenever they did this. Ishimaru couldn’t help but smile- only a little- while beginning to sit up and take off his clothes, just like how Owada had instructed. 


End file.
